Ready to Take on the World
by HappyCamper94
Summary: angry!Dean plus brainwashed!Luna equal what? Rated M for explicit content. Read and Review!


**Ready to Take on the World**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

Dean Thomas was angry. Angry that his girl had been forced away from him, her father filling her mind with shit. Xenophilius had told Luna that Dean was a good-for-nothing black Egyptian, who only wanted to use her.

Thinking of this, Dean punched a window. His mind went straight to a memory of that day...

**Flashback**

"_Luna!" Dean called, waving gleefully over at his girlfriend. She ignored him._

_Dean frowned. What was wrong? He walked over to his girl._

"_Luna? What's up?" But Luna walked down towards the lake by herself, pretending he wasn't there. Had he said something to make her upset?_

"_Luna?!" He ran to catch up to her, but she was quickly walking down to a tree by the water's edge._

_He caught up to her just as she pulled herself up to sit on a low branch. "Luna, what the hell?"_

_Luna avoided his eyes. "Look, Dean, Daddy says you're a bad influence."_

_Dean was dumbfounded. "What?!"_

_Luna couldn't look him in the eye. "My Daddy says that I'm not allowed to see you anymore. I'm sorry." With that she pulled herself up out of sight._

**End Flashback**

Dean came to his senses when he heard the deafening smash, and a couple of pairs of feet running up to see what had happened. He looked down at his hand, and noticed it was covered in blood. Harry and Ron rushed in. "What the fuck, Dean?!" Harry screamed, looking around at the dorm. Bits of glass everywhere. "You know what, don't worry. He stepped out for a moment, leant over the balcony where the girls and boys dorm door where, and yelled "Hermione!"

"Coming!"

She ran up the stairs, and rushed into the boy's dorm. With pursed lips, she performed a wordless _Reparo_ and the glass flew back to the window and repaired itself. Thanking the others, Dean sat down on his bed as Hermione, Harry and Ron scuttled out and closed the door behind them. Dean stood up and crossed to the window again. That was when he noticed a pair of huge, blue eyes staring back at him.

"Luna?!" He asked, too shocked to believe she was real.

"Oh, Merlin's pants, Dean, I'm so sorry!" She cried before launching herself into his arms and sobbed against Dean's chest.

"Luna, what happened?"

"Daddy said you were bad, but you were good, I know you were because you made me feel good, and when daddy said that, I knew he was bad, 'cause he made me feel bad" she blubbered as she stood in his arms.

Dean led her over to his bed, and pulled the drapes around it shut.

"This is what Daddy was afraid of," She said. "But I don't care."

She kissed him passionately, and pulled his top off. He proceded to do the same to her. He moved so he was on top of her, and pulled away, so he could look into her eyes.

"You sure?" He asked, drawing circles with his finger around her bellybutton.

"Yep" Luna said, staring into Dean's dark eyes.

He removed her bra and pants, leaving her to get out of her knickers.

She laid back on his bed, and spread her hair around her like a pillow. Dean grabbed his magical camera Colin Creevey had given him for Christmas, and took a picture of her in all her glory.

He went on to remove all of his clothes, and moved so he was resting on top of her. "You ready?" he asked, his voice husky. "Mm-hmm."

He pushed into her, the only barrier between them breaking. He felt wonderful, he was inside her for the first time. He stopped for a moment, for her to get used to the new sensation. After a minute, he started moving in and out slowly. Looking at Luna, he saw that she was tweaking her own nipples as he moved faster and faster into her. He heard her moaning, and her eyes were closed. He chuckled silently. Must be enjoying herself, he thought.

After another few minutes, Dean came. Luna moaned as she felt his juice flowing through her.

Completely drained, Dean crawled under the blankets with Luna. "I love you, not matter what, ok?" Dean said, looking at her. She had her eyes closed. "Love you too." He heard her mumble in a sleepy voice. He kissed her forehead, and together they slept, ready to take on the world.


End file.
